1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to watercrafts and more specifically it relates to a personal water vehicle. The personal water vehicle allows a person in a prone position on a buoyant support member, to manually steer by hand and pedal by foot to cause a tail fin assembly to work as a rudder and also undulate like a fish tail in a body of water, to propel it forward for a safe and exciting outdoor water adventure activity. The personal water vehicle contains a see through window, so that the person in the prone position on the buoyant support member can look into the body of water for sightseeing, researching and hunting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous watercrafts have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,427 to Kindred; U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,195 to Sohaei; U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,592 to Anderson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,417 to Warren; U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,855 to Heywood and G.B. Patent Numbered 1,397,456 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.